Letters of Love
by APerfectSoldier87
Summary: Relena becomes Pregnant, and Heero leaves, leaving only letters to show his undying love, for her and their children as they all grow.
1. Default Chapter

He was gone again. Leaving her alone, eighteen, and impregnated. She had realized it after he hadn't returned last night at 5 like usual. The day before she had told him, and she knew he seemed different that night.  
  
Why was she blind to it. Marriage couldn't even keep its hold on him. Each time he had left her. In Cinq when she offered her entire palace for him to stay at, a place to get a way from meaningless battles. He had chosen death instead of her. Thankfully though, even death wasn't able to take him.   
  
So eventually she gave up and waited for him to make the move. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. After the Mariemaia incident and her election to President, he worked for her as a bodyguard, and took it upon himself too, as Duo had said, 'woo the skirt off her,' and he had. They had actually dated very little, and slept together more often then ever going out.   
  
The marriage had been secret, and was still not known to anyone outside of immediate family, so hiding the fact that she had been left was not a problem.   
  
Relena sighed, and sat down on her bed. It was 'their' bed, but Heero had left again. Her head fell back onto the pillow. His pillow. His pillow still there, she just couldn't stand it. She picked it up, and in all of her righteous anger threw it against the wall, and in the wake of the pillow a letter flew out falling to the floor.  
  
The President's head flew up at the movement, and she quickly scrambled towards it. Her name was written on it, just her first name, and in his handwriting.  
  
She pulled it up to her face, and with her gentian blue eyes scanned the rim. Her finger hovered at the lip, she wanted so badly to open it, but could she. What would it say. Would he talk about the reason he left, or would he just say good bye. That would be so nice. For him to finally say goodbye to her. She opened it quickly pulling the page of scribbles out.  
  
My Dearest Relena,  
  
I am sorry, I have never said that in my life. I'm torn between my love for you, and the knowing fact that I will be a bad father. I'm going to leave a P.O. Box number and an emergency cell number. Please forgive me for this. I know this is my greatest sin, and I'm sorry that I can not give my love to our children. You will always be special to me, and I intend to keep myself faithful to you for the rest of my life.  
  
Please know that I write this with regret, not for what we've done, because I am sure that are children will be as perfect as their mother, but with me as a father, I can never know if I will corrupt them. So its with a heavy heart, that I leave my peace, and my love.  
  
Goodbye, and Forever yours,  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
P.S: P.O. Box 807346  
  
Blue District, Colony 753, L1 Cluster  
  
2-368-9049-7326  
  
So she sat there, reading his letter twice more. For her children? She didn't know what was left to do, and so she went back to her bed, laid down and went to sleep. 


	2. 1

She was in love. Her twins, were so beautiful, the only word that could come close to what they were to her. A perfect mix of their parents. Fraternal, a boy and girl. They both had her blond hair, and when they finally opened their eyes she was pleased to see his Prussian blue. A sigh escaped her lips. Ten months without him, holding her. She missed him, but her kids had quickly lit up her life.  
  
Millardo had been dead set on killing Heero, the only problem was he couldn't find him, much to her chagrin. No one could. True to his pseudo name, The Perfect Soldier, he had not left a trace of where he had gone. She would've given anything to know how he was doing. Did he feel the same longing and separation that killed her soul everyday.  
  
The pain however had softened, not as much as she would have liked, but it did soften with the birth of her children, well after the pain of actually giving birth anyway. Another sigh fell from her lips, as she remembered having to go through the pregnancy, and eventually the birth alone. Everyday she had prayed for Heero to return.   
  
Alexander Dorlain Yuy, her oldest by three minutes was a boy. His blond hair was already showing the unruliness of his father, and looked to be growing quickly enough. He was a small child, who's baby fat that surrounded his face, only added to his overwhelming cuteness. Was that even a word?  
  
Jasmine Dorlain Yuy, was beautiful. Her hair and eyes the exact same as her brothers, but her hair, showed signs of becoming straight, mimicking Relena's. Jasmine, unlike her brother was surrounded with baby fat. Chubby toes, fingers, cheeks, and more.   
  
Relena, stood up from her bed, the moons light descending through her balcony window. She moved to the duo of cribs only five feet away. They stayed her constant anchor. The public at first had been outraged, at what they didn't know, but people had felt sorrow for their dove of peace.   
  
She looked up from the two faces of her children where an envelope was placed. She hadn't left that there, and then al of a sudden she realized that one of her balcony windows were open.  
  
Quickly ,Relena headed to the envelope tearing it open quickly. Only one person could have done this.  
  
Contents of Letter:  
  
Relena,  
  
They are beautiful, so much like their mother. I know you have been worrying, despite my protest to that, I am fine. Millardo was close a couple times, to finding me, I'm still ever present on my thoughts, I cannot and will not taint our children. They have become my pride though. I do plan to return, but not yet, I still have something's to deal with.   
  
I was pleased to see you, the night of their birth. You never looked so beautiful to me. Your hair glistened though it was lined with sweat. I was there, the male nurse with blond hair. The one, who's hand you impaled. It felt good though to be close to you.  
  
I miss you. Each day is harder then the one before it. Your presence is so wanted and needed, that I have to throw myself into my work, for any kind of solace, against the emotions, that I have come to know.  
  
I Love You.  
  
Forever yours, and Faithful  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
She folded up the letter, and placed it back in the envelope. Her decision was to let him go. She didn't need to chase him anymore. He was still faithful to her, or so he said, and so was she. She stood up again, walked back to the cribs, and kissed her still sleeping children. With a lowered head, and heart full of sorrow she closed the balcony doors, and laid back down, atop her bed. The letter still close to her heart. I love you too, Heero. 


	3. I Dont Say This Eough, Im Dead

I dont say this often enough, but Im going to Die. Hey everyone this is not a update  
  
I just wanted to tell you that these fics won't be updated for another three weeks.  
  
Why you ask, well for those of you who have read my profile you know that I am going to  
  
Military Academy. So yeah, I'm going to go skydiving, and a ton of other things dangerous  
  
to my health, so the fics won't be updated either until august 3rd(Letters of Love, Normal   
  
Students) and August 8th (A Perfect Anything)--I hate this fic, but some people seem to like  
  
it. Anyway, enjoy your summer as I will be trying to enjoy mine, unless i die. In which case  
  
the fics won't be updated.   
  
I rule!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
